Salvation
by rockangelice14
Summary: You can find sanity on the side of a road... or something close to it. Happy found Mini and took her in, now he's taking her to Charming, what kind of problems could insue? Tig/OC/Chibs  possible threesome y'all
1. Daddy's Girl

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy but we all wish we did, let's not pretend. I do own my OC Mini.

* * *

><p>Happy looked over at the beautiful red head that he held in his arms while she slept. She liked to curl up in her sleep so she had to sleep with her back to him or she would poke him to death with her knees at night and he would wake up feeling cranky. I moved her hair from her face, knowing it would just annoy her, and got a look at her face. He remembers the first time he ever saw her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years Ago<strong>

Happy was half way to his destination when night fell and it began to pour down out of nowhere. He cursed knowing he had to keep going until he found a hotel and luckily after five minutes he had found a pretty cheep looking one. When he pulled into the lot of the hotel he was a figure in a black hoodie, black pants, with a black messanger bag at a height of about 5'2, standing on the side of the road ten feet away from the hotel in the pouring rain. Happy decided to pay them no mind, if they want to be an idiot then let their ass stand their and get pneumonia then let 'em. He went up to check in and saw that the black figure hadn't moved even an inch. The clerk saw him looking at the figure and said, "He's been out there for days now."

"Why?"

The clerk shrugged. "Somebody dropped him off here like five days ago and he's just been standing there, waiting I guess. It's kind of sad." The guy hands happy his key and tells him he's in room 215 and that he could check out here in the morning.

Happy looked out the window of his hotel room. He couldn't sleep so he stared out at the black figure who still stood in the rain not moving. _Why is he standing there? Who left him here? _ It was driving him crazy. Happy sighed and pulled on a pair of pants and his SOA hoodie and opened the door to his room. He walked towards the black figure. _What the hell am I doing? _He asked himself. He tapped the shoulder of the figure. "Hey."

The figure turned and looked at him and Happy saw the person inside the black. There was the face of fourteen your old girl with grey eyes and candy apple red hair that was all stuck to her face. Her body shivered from the cold and rain. "You alright?" Happy asked. The girl just nodded then turned back to looking at the road. "Look you're gonna catch your death. Why don't you come inside?"

"... I'm waiting." Was the reply he got from a soft voice that he could barley hear.

"Whatcha waitin' for?"

"My mom." Happy sucked in a breath when he heard that. _Her mom?_ Her mom left her there? "She told me to wait here. She's just running late ya know."

Happy put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think she is kid."

"Yes she is."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is!" The girl turned and looked at him angrily.

"Look. She dumped you here! You've been standing here for five days waiting for someone who abandoned you!"

"SHE'S COMING BACK!" A long silence was made between them until Happy heard the sound of sobbing and saw her begin to shake even harder. "Why did she leave me here?"

Happy sighed bringing the young girl into his arms. "I don't know kid, I don't know." Just like he didn't know why he cared, he just did. "Come on. We'll get you a hot shower and some clothes." And he lead her to his hotel room.

...

The girl took a shower and put on one of Happy's white t's and a pair of his pants which were way baggy on her, and had a couple of snacks and Happy got out of the vending machines. Happy watched her devour a bag of cool ranch Doritoz and realized she hasn't eaten in the five days that she had been standing out there waiting for her bitch of a mother to come back for her and it pissed him off more than anything. "How old are you kid?"

She looked up from her bottle of coke and a honey bun and her grey eyes met Happy's brown ones. She swollowed what was in her mouth and answered, "Twelve."

"Shit." Happy mumbles rubbing the back of his shaved head. "I think... you should stay with me for a while. Atleast until we find you some other place." She just looked at him and nodded. "I'm David, call me Happy."

"...Mini."

* * *

><p>Happy never found another home for Mini, hell he hadn't even made it to his destination. He raised her himself so when she turned sixteen Happy went Nomad from his Tacoma charter she went with him as much as she could. She had gotten her G.E.D and had traveled with him to many different Sons of Anarchy charters except for the one in Charming, California, the mother charter. Happy descided not to take her there when he was needed and at first Mini had problems with her abandonment issues knowing that he was leaving without her but over the years of all the runs she had gotten used to it a knew that he would always come back.<p>

"Daddy?" Mini's soft voice reached his ears.

"Hm?"

"Stop staring at me please."

Happy chuckled. He had trained her to sleep lightly, walk lightly, and have eyes in the back of her head just like he did. Sometimes he thinks that it was a bad idea he couldn't tell how many times she had scared the daylights out of his brothers. "Come on Monkey. We need to get up anyways."

Mini's grey eyes opened up to look at her adoptive father. Her body uncurled as she put her arms around her father's shoulders. He smiled at how she still liked to be hugged when she woke up in the morning like she did the first time she woke up with him.

...

"Where we going now daddy?"

Happy handed her her helmet as he got on his bike and then helped her on it. "We're going to Charming. I got patched in there, so we're gonna live close to grandma."

"Do we have our own house?"

"We've got an apartment. It's a little small but you'll like it."

Mini nods. She knows that whatever Happy says is best and it always has been, so she didn't question why she was never allowed to go to Charming even when they would visit his mother who had loved Mini instantly. She just wrapped her arms around her father, resting her head on his shoulder as he rode away from this hotel and they were off the Charming.


	2. Make Yourself Usefull

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy but we all wish we did, let's not pretend. I do own my OC Mini. It's gonna be fun people look alive.

* * *

><p>Charming may not be that far away from Tacoma but Mini was so friggin anxious that it made time go slower and seem like they had been on the road forever. She has never been to the SAMCRO chapter and being in unfamiliar territory always made her jumpy even with Papa Happy around. She had always been like that from what she could remember of her life before she was with Happy and though he thought that it would just take time that feeling has yet to go away.<p>

Happy felt Mini's head on his shoulder and her hair flapping in the breeze, no matter what she would never tie it up and she hadn't gotten it cut in a little over two years so it was pretty long. He liked having his daughter ride with him and knew that his decision to transfer to Charming would be good and he had to bring his Baby Monkey with him or she would hunt him down and possibly destroy the town... again. Yeah, Mini's pretty dangerous when it calls for it.

"So when is Happy getting here?" Juice asked. Sitting around the club house was nothing new to these men but they would be having a new addition to the SAMCRO family so some of them were pretty excited. "Can't wait for this patch over."

Clay blew smoke from his mouth, tapped the ashes off his cigar and shrugged. "He Said he had to pick someone up."

"Pfft. Probably a hooker." Tig muttered causing all of his brothers to laugh. "Don't know why. All the pussy he could need is gonna be here tonight. And it's free."

Chibs shook his head before lining his cue stick with the 13 ball on the table. "You know Happy's rule. No bitch in the bitch seat." At the sound of a motor pulling into the lot the guys looked up and Filthy Phil looked out the window confirming that it was Happy. "Well lets go greet the man."

Everyone dropped what they were doing and went outside. There was Happy taking off his helmet looking mean as hell, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the body sitting behind him. Long arms wrapped around his chest while long legs helped him keep the bike steady as he got off it. When the body took off the helmet and got off the bike the men could see a woman with long, dark red hair. She was about 5'8 feet covered in zip side black wedges with white skinny jeans tucked in them with a green corset top under her jacket covered arms that stayed wrapped around Happy as they walked closer to the club. Happy let the girl go, she just wandered off somewhere, while he was greeted inside by his brothers.

Mini wandered around the club house looking at everything and just taking it all in. It looked a lot like the other Chapters that she had been to, smelled like it to, had that gross pussy and flat beer smell to it. She went by the bar. She knelt on the stool and looked over the bar so that she was hanging upside-down.

Happy was smiling as much as he usually did at his brothers before turning to introduce his daughter who was no longer behind him. He looked around and saw her leaning over the bar with her butt in the air routing through something. "Baby Monkey. What'chu doin'?" She popped her head up at her nickname and showed him the unwrapped Snickers bar that was hanging from her mouth. He went over and wrapped his arms around her waist, her body stayed curled as she chewed on the chocolate candy. He sat on the couch with Mini leaning against him.

Clay watched as Happy let this girl cuddle into him and continue to eat the snickers bar that he knows came from Tig's stash behind the bar. "So Happy... who's your friend?"

"This is Mini."

"Uh-huh." Was all he said.

Once Tig noticed that she was eating his candy he was pissed. Who the hell told this bitch she could go into his stash and eat his candy like it was nobody's damn business! He stomped his way over to the woman and reached to take the candy out of her mouth. "Don't-" Happy could hardly finish the word before Mini's hand shot out and grabbed Tig's and then, like he weighed nothing, tossed him over her shoulder. Tig flew over the couch and hit the ground with a loud thud and a scream. Then she laughed but continued eating anyways.

"Holy crap!" Juice yelled as he saw the crazy haired Sargent at Arms fly over the couch like a tossed pillow. Did that shit really just happen?

Happy patted Mini's head as she fed him the last bit of the Snickers bar and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Mini, this bozo on the floor is Tig, that's our Intel guy Juice, that's our resident Scotty Chibs and the mother charter President Clay. Guys this is Mini, my daughter." They dropped their jaws in shock that Happy had been hiding a kid from them. "Mini introduce yourself."

"I'm Mini and I'll kill you." Mini had a maniac smile on her face as she held her hand out to shake. The men looked at her like she was absolutely out of her mind, which she is. When no one shook her hand she turned to Happy with a confused look.

"Not that way." Happy sighed.

"Oh." She then turned back to the men with a friendlier smile. "I'm Mini call me Monkey." She pulled Tig to his feet by his collar. "I'm sorry I threw you but I don't like people I don't know touching my face."

"So if you knew me I could touch your face?"

"...I don't like anyone who isn't Daddy touching my face."

Mini shocked them all by jumping over the couch and wrapping her arms and legs around Happy which was her sign of tiredness. "Let me take her to the dorm, I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"What's this I hear about you having a kid?" Mini had quickly fallen asleep and Happy went back out to the club house where Bobby, Jax, Opie, Piney, and Filthy Phil had now gathered. Piney was the first to ask and Happy hadn't thought it would be anyone else he is super nosey. He's an old man, he's got nothing else to do besides sit around get drunk and smoke a blunt. "Why are we just finding out."<p>

"I never had a reason to bring her here. I've never stayed for more than a week and she can't be left alone for too long before she blows something up or burns something down." was Happy's response. It is true. Mini's one of those unpredictable types, she's wild, free and dangerous. It's some of the many things that make her so endearing... in a totally psychotic kind of way.

"She doesn't look like you man." Juice points out.

Tig rubs his neck still feeling the soreness from being thrown over a couch like a rag doll. "That chick's fuckin crazy man put her on a leash. And what's with this daddy shit man? She's gotta be like twenty and she's calling you daddy?"

Happy just glared at his brother and friend. "She's just loyal to me. You wouldn't understand it."

"What? Are you saying I'm not loyal? Bullshit!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"The fuck it isn't!"

"Enough!" Jax breaks into the argument by stepping between the two men who were almost chest to chest. "Just calm the hell down! Happy, explain."

They sat down on the couches once Happy and Tig had settled down. "I found Mini."

"What do you mean, you found her?"

"When she was twelve her mom dumped her on the side of the road at a hotel in the middle of nowhere and told her to wait for her. Five days later I saw her standing out in the rain and took her in. She's been with me ever since."

How could you respond to a story like that.

"I'm the only family she's got. She loves me, that's my baby girl, I pretty much made her this crazy so, sorry that my creation flipped your ass over the couch."

Tig tilts his head and shrugs. "S'okay man. Just don't let that shit happen again."

"Well I guess I gotta give y'all the rules then."

"Rules to wha'?" Chibs asks.

"Mini." Was Happy's response. "Never reach for her face... She's paranoid so don't stand over her if she's sitting... Don't **ever **leave her near fire... Oh, and she don't do to well with other women so look out for that."

"Good lord." Clay interupts. "How long is this list of rules."

"It's more like a book than a list."

A few hours later Happy's welcome home/patch over party was underway. It was one of the things that he had to love about SAMCRO, the chicks were just a tad bit sluttier. It could be because the head honcho's are here or they're just mega sluts... no one really knows but they were all grateful. Happy had two broads on either side of him and one pretty much giving him a blow job while he sat and he was lavished in attention. The boys around him welcomed him and congratulated him on finally becoming part of the mother charter after dodging it for so long.

...

Mini heard the sounds of Music, women, and an all-around good time going on. When Papa Happy had dropped her in his room earlier he had taken off her jacket and shoes and waited for her to fall asleep which was pretty quick, so she just threw her shoes back on and walked down the hall, pass all the dorms and into the club house. She was right, there was a good ass party going on out there and her dad was the center off all of that attention.

Chibs was the first to see her standing there looking around at the party. Without her jacket on he could see that her arms were sleeved down in tattoos, more than likely done by Happy, and her hair was messy and you couldn't really see her eyes because of it, but she looked hot. "'Ey Hap, yer lass is awake." Chibs says after he pats Happy's bald head to get his attention.

Hap looks over to where Chibs was pointing to see her heading towards the bar, watching as women sneer at her for gaining the attention of the other sons. Jax walked up behind Happy and stared at Mini's ass. "Damn. That's your kid?"

"Keep staring and I'll kill you." Jax then decided that it was time to turn away when she started walking toward them.

"Daddy," She said looking to her father. "Do you want a beer?"

Happy shook his head, pushing the woman off his lap to make room for his baby monkey. "I just wanna celebrate with my baby." He turned to the woman he pushed off his lap, who was glaring at Mini for taking her place, and said, "Bitch go get me and my kid six vodka shots." She scoffed as she walked away but went to get what he wanted knowing what would happen if she decided to ignore his order. "Mini these are some of the brothers you didn't meet. This is my new VP Jax, over there is Piney he's one of the first nine, that's his son Opie over there, and the big guy over there is Bobby the club treasurer."

"Hey there Darlin'." Jax greets putting on his pantie dropping half smile. Mini just stares at him blankly before putting her head on Happy's shoulder. Jax turns to look at Chibs, his eyes asking if she just ignored him and by the way he shrugged, Chibs seemed the say 'Yeah.' "How ya like Charming so far?"

"I've been in this club house for five hours and slept for four hours and forty-five minutes of it." Mini responds robotically.

"Okay." Chibs answers slowly. "Do you… like pool?"

Mini looked at Chibs and smiled. "I love pool." A good round of pool was always a way to loosen Mini up.

…

Chibs could only watch as Mini sunk that black ball in the corner pocket. She had only taken three shots before she won taking about 100 bucks from him and Juice. Juice threw his hands up and walks away saying something about how he should quit at life. "Damn luv. Tha's some serious skill ya got there."

Mini shrugs. "Got a lot of free time… not a lot of friends though."

Chibs bumps her shoulder with his to gain her attention and smiles at her. "I'm your friend."

"Ok." She gives a ghost of a smile.

...

Across the bar stood a group of Croweaters with the girl that Happy had pushed off his lap leading the pack. They stared at the red head who had taken some of the Sons attention. Candy, who had the worst nose job ever, scoffed as they watched the tattooed girl play pool with Chibs. "Who the hell does she think she is? Coming in here acting like she owns the place."

"Happy says she's his daughter." Sandra, the girl who got pushed off of Happy's lap, says tossing her platinum almost white hair over her shoulder. "That bitch comes out of nowhere and gets me bumped out of his lap like I was nothing."

Ima, a very well known porn slut and Sweetbutt, shook her head and pursed her lips. "You saw her ignore Jax earlier, right? Acted like he wasn't even talking to her, like she's to good for him or something."

"We should go show her her place before she starts acting like she's better than us." Chastity, a brunnette with to much make up and boobs bigger than her head says. They nod and walk towards the two at the pool table. Happy watches them aproach the scarred man and his daughter but does nothing about it knowing that she could take care of herself. "Hey there Little Orphan Annie." She was met with no response, not even a glance. "Hey I'm talking to you."

"Don't act like your better than us." Ima says. When Mini still ignored the girls and tried to line up her shot, Sandra slammed her hand down of the que-stick.

Mini looked at the hand on her que-stick and growled out, "Move."

"I had a sure thing with Happy tonight and you fucked it up." Sandra puts her hand on Mini's shoulder making her stare at it. "You need to know your place before you come in here and start thinking you can just have any of these men."

Mini smiled and put her hand ontop of the one on her shoulder. Sandra smirked thinking that the message had got across until she started feeling pressure on her fingers. Mini started squeezing Sandra's hand until she let go and crumpled to the floor in pain with Mini still squeezing her hand. "Useless whores like you shouldn't talk to someone above your station as if you were important. All you need to do is spread your legs, drop your jaws and open your asses you little cum dumpster. Now the next time you decide to step out of your place I'm gonna strap on a dildo and skull fuck you and you're not going to be dead when I do it. Nod if you understand." When Sandra nodded with tears falling fast from her eyes, Mini dropped her hand. "Don't let me see you for the rest of the night." The girl picked herself up and ran as fast as she could. "One of you bitches get me a shot and it better be here in thirty seconds or I'll come find you." She waved her hand and the other three girls practically tripped over each other trying to get to the bar.

Chibs who had stood and watched the whole time laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "You're gonna do just fine around here darlin."


End file.
